Sinning Blossom
by Kasumi Lee
Summary: Sakura has been forgotten and left out by everyone. Ever since sasuke's return she has been completely broken. Sakura then decides she is in need of change and leaves the village. Only to find out Akatsuki is looking for a new member...


Hello all! Yes yes i know, it has been a very long time. And for that i am sorry. I have just recently got my own place, and as of today i have internet. Also. For those who are curious. The story will still be going in the same direction. For those who read the past chapters. Everything that happened before hand, will happen again...(trying not to spoil anything here) I have just decided to use my original story plan in order for the Sakura Itachi romance blossom to my desires. Its been a job and a half trying to find the time to re write this. but i have a few days off so im going to be working as much as i can on my story!

So stay strong, ill get the next chapters up in no time!

Kasumi

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_As Days Go By_

"Teme!" Naruto threw a right hook towards Sasuke's jaw, But the Uchiha was more efficient with speed and took a hold of the blondes arm, swinging him over his shoulder with ease.

"Hn. Is that all you've got Dobe?"

Naruto got re positioned into his familiar fighting stance, twirling an iron kunai between his fingers.

"You wish Sasuke Teme!" Naruto huffed, vanishing into a poof of smoke and wound up two feet behind Sasuke swinging the sharp metal with out mercy. The two continued their never ending battle of rivalry. Sakura Haruno lay still against an oak tree, observing her team from a distance. The sun was high and the breeze was light. The grass beneath her was still moist with the morning dew. Team Kakashi were at their usual training place. The field they used was large and barren in comparison to other training grounds equipped with fighting tools. Trees and grass were their only forces against each other.

She swivelled her back against the jagged tree bark, her back beginning to feel a dull throb of discomfort in her lower back. Yep. She has definitely been lazing around for far too long. In all truth, she couldn't care less. She gave a small yawn. How pathetic, a Shinobi of her stature already tired mid morning.

Her eyes landed on Sasuke. It has been 8 months since Sasuke's been back from the snake sannin. No. Sasuke did not succeed in killing the older Uchiha Brother. From what Sakura knew, the past three years for Sasuke Uchiha were more or less just a stepping stone to further his power. He knew of Orochimaru's sordid body switching Jutsu. Sasuke had mentioned near the end of his training, he was counting down the days.

He had said to Hokage, he realized his mistakes long ago, but he was waiting for the right time to take advantage of Orochimaru. To kill him. And Sasuke did so. She remembered the very day he came back to the village gates. Waltzing in as though he had never left….as though he never betrayed all his friends and village….as though he never broke any hearts. Anbu swarmed him with out hesitation and he was brought to the Hokage with seconds to spare.

Sakura scoffed. He was not forgiven easily, but his punishment was obviously less severe then it would be if Team Kakashi had caught him first, or if he were someone else. People saw the Uchiha as a hero. He had killed the Snake Sannin. Avenging so many lives. How can people be so stupid? He left. Trained with the most despicable person alive for three years, and ran back to the village like a coward as soon as he realized he needed more help with his dam training.

Sasuke never said that of course…..Sakura's own opinion if you must know. He was put on trial like any other criminal, but the elders only saw him as a prize. The last Uchiha. It was his very name that saved the skin on his back. The village wanted the strong blood line to continue. So of course, with all of his serious crimes, betrayals, lies, dishonour to the village and breaking Konohas laws Sasuke was given three months of probation. Oh, Not to forget his two months of D ranked missions. Why did this sound so silly to Sakura…. but to everyone else just fine? Oh, it might be the 'heart was smashed to pieces by him' thing.

It was not long at all before he was given the title Chunnin and then Jounin only two months ago. Since then his ego has never been higher, from what she can discern. Yes, Sakura did feel joy, sadness and anger all at once when he was back. A medium portion of her still hoped and yearned for his love and friendship. She was almost ready to forgive him and try to go back to way things once were. Oh! What a silly dream that was.

She had confronted him as soon as he was finally free to have a private conversation.

' _The breeze was light, carrying the scent of freshly cooked food and produce from the Konoha market. This afternoon seemed so different from any other. The sun seemed higher then usual and the river made less noise….or maybe that was all in Sakura's imagination. She walked slowly towards the dark haired shinobi, who sat concentrating on his work near the waters edge. _

_She knew Sasuke sensed her presence as soon as she entered the perimeter. There was no backing out now. _

_Sakura finally stood before him, only a few feet away. _

"_Sasuke kun…." Sakura met his gaze. Sasuke sat on top of a large stone rock, his sword in pieces ready to be cleaned and re set. _

"_Not now Sakura. I am busy." He continued on with his ministrations while her face turned a soft pink._

"_No. You owe me this right to talk to you…. I have a lot to say! And you will listen!" Sasuke rose one eye brow in an almost sardonic amusement. _

"_Fine." She was a little taken back at the fact he was quick to say yes and not argue. Even so she was also quick with regaining her composure and continued on._

"_Sasuke kun. I know so much has happened. And all I wanted to say is…I forgive you! You must see it now though….I am older, Stronger and wiser. I trained and trained in order to show you how powerful I really am. I admit, I was mad when I first saw you again. But now….I am happy. And…..I never stopped loving you. "_

_Silence. They both stare into each others eyes. One with endearment one with no emotion at all. Sakura could feel her heart pounding furiously in her chest. What was he going to say? Will he finally say the words she had longed to hear? I love you too. That is all she ever wanted._

_She could have sworn two minutes went by fully before he went back to wiping down the tiny bolts of steal in his sword handle. _

_She was about to spew more love strewn words to the Uchiha but stopped mid thought when she saw his _

_lips part._

"_Grow up Sakura. I don't want or need your love. You say you are strong, but I know better. You are still the helpless weak thirteen year old you were back then. I need more then that. At least I know my part well enough in this village to understand I need a woman to match my standards and strength in order to keep the Uchiha line strong. I promised the elders my off spring will be strong and intelligent to prove my self to this village. Your so called love is only a waste of space in my world." _

_Sakura shed a single tear. Did she really just hear that?_

"_Sasuke kun….No….You can't mean tha-" _

"_Sakura. The elders and I think Ino would be a better suited bride for the future." '_

Naruto knocked Sakura from her thoughts. He had hit the ground so hard he managed to shake the tree she used to prop her self up. What a crappy day. That day led to many inner conflicts with her self. A few dark times of self mutilation in order to stop the mental suffering and damage she had taken to her over worked brain. She regrets it now. But what happened can not be turned back. Even medical Jutsu can not fully heal a bad scar. Of course she had not gone in the direction of self harm since then. She reverts to deep meditation now a days.

Ino does not speak to the pink haired Kunoichi any longer. Sakura was almost positive the blonde knew what happened that day with her and Sasuke. Sakura does receive a grin from the so called 'bimbo' every now and then though. Sakura is at the point where all she can do is roll her eyes at the action. Why waste any more effort on that pathetic girl? Her chest was far too big any how.

She was once more back to watching the battle before her. Naruto had managed to make a fairly decent wire trap invisible to the untrained eye. The only problem was Sasuke had very well trained eyes. Sometimes she wonders if he forgets that? Naruto has not changed that much over the years. He was not as loud as before, but still obnoxious at times. Much stronger and less orange. His jump suit now added with hints of black to match his dark village head band.

He also does not pay that much mind to Sakura any longer. Since his eighteenth birthday a few months ago he has had his attention on another woman. Hinata Hyuuga. The shy woman had finally admitted her feelings for him openly that night. They have been almost inseparable ever since. She was happy for them….but a part of her couldn't help feel jealous and forgotten.

She glanced towards Sai and Kakashi both deep into an actual conversation. They were both most likely discussing the last mission that had taken place. Sai has not changed. Still learning about emotions. Still calling her ugly and hag. He refrains from calling Naruto names though. Most likely because Sasuke felt it was his place to call the blonde shinobi names. Not Sai. The once long ago Sasuke replacement never really did pay much attention to the pink haired woman any how so she couldn't really complain as much.

She swears Kakashi Sempai has forgotten Sakura all together. He has not once taken the time out of his day to train her like he had so kindly did for Sasuke and Naruto. The worst part is when Sasuke returned Kakashi decided to keep Sai on the team. In all honesty this left no room for Sakura to do anything related to helping. She was a forgotten Kunoichi. She was not really part of the team, just a tag-a -long. Maybe it was just a big surprise thing! Maybe they were all pretending to ignore her now, and on her eighteenth birthday in one month receive a huge party! Yeah. That was it. Not likely. She was pretty sure no one would remember any how. Naruto had forgotten last year. Though they were all on a Sasuke related mission then.

Another thing to add to her spectacular day, her parents one year death anniversary was only four days away.

Her mother and father were caught in a battle by rain shinobi and lost their lives with other various village citizens. Sakura knew she had a bad feeling about her parents going on their usual trip that year. She was hurt and distraught for a little while, but the lack of family relationship over the years lessened the loss by a lot. The loss only helped her grow more independent.

Sakura had her fair amount of changes over the years. Her girlish figure was much more womanly now. Her bust was still lacking in comparison to the Hyuuga girl or Inos, but she was happily no longer completely flat. her hair was now once again down to the middle of her back, but she was very careful to keep her hair in a neat tight bun everyday.

She still wears her clans red shirt and her medic skirt, accompanied by her black shorts. Her changes were not so much in the look department but more in the emotional aspect.

Her attitude was border line colder then Uchiha Sasuke himself. Not too many people know of how harsh she has become towards people, ,most likely because she has a lot less contact with people then she did earlier in life. Her used to be sparkling emerald eyes were now a dull green. Lifeless if you will. Sakura was not living to live. But living to get by. This village was definitely going to be the death of her.

"Okay! That's enough for today." Kakashi stretched.

"Ha! I beat Sasuke!"

"No." Sasuke said leaving Naruto no room for argument. He gathered his gear, ready for leave.

"Ne, lets all go out to ramen." Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "you guys down?"

Kakashi shook his head and while putting away his book. " Sorry Can't go Naruto. I have a mission briefing at two o'clock. Ja." He left with a loud 'pop' Naruto just shrugged.

"Oh well, lets go guys."

"Only if your paying Naruto kun." Sai gave the best smile he could muster up and began walking with the two boys. She could hear Naruto choking in shock.

Sakura never bothered ever asking whether or not she was ever invited to these after training lunches. It was fruitless. Who would care any how? Her being there would be more awkward then necessary. In stead, she mustered up all her strength and stood up on her feet. Her back definitely tender from sitting in one spot for so long. After a long walk from the training grounds, Sakura had finally made her way through the front door of her apartment and threw her self on the couch.

'…what has my life come to?'

' **Its become a waste!**' Sakura mentally smacked her face.

' I Didn't ask you so go away, You're the last person I want to talk to.'

'**Your so dam pathetic you don't even want to converse with yourself? Awwwww….**'

Sakura did not know how to reply to that. She could understand her old friends not wanting to talk to her, but it was extremely sad to agree with their views on herself. It was kind of the truth on the other hand. 'I have became quite pathetic haven't I? It's not like I am able to walk up to my old friends and say hi like I used to. It has become a waste of time. I have become a waste of time…I hate this village.'

Sakura could hear her inner voice say in a soft voice, leave. Leave? Why. What could she gain. Was hoping for death as soon as possible out of the question?

'Yes.'

Shit. Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. Now was not the time to worry and feel sad. She was far too tired.

'_Blood dripped from her hands, her entire body shook in agony. The sky was dark, streaked with ash and ominous flame. The surrounding air was dense, causing the tightness in her throat to worsen. Her hearing was deafened by a long piercing sound, a constant buzzing reverberation replacing all other noise. She was only scarcely aware of the black cloaked figure that flickered in her peripheral vision. Though her concentration was some where else completely. _

_Sakura kneeled over a body. It lay still, her eyes were glazed with tears. One small pale hand dangled from her grasp. She was unable to apply any pressure to the wounds the body had, so she just held onto the body as hard as she possibly could. Sakura was bleeding, as well was the body she held. A woman? Her body was weak, her skin pale. Large cuts were displayed across the woman's stomach, with one fatal pierce just above her right breast. The woman's body thrashed violently, her upper body jerking uncontrollably. She was coughing, more of the dreaded crimson liquid poured from her mouth. Sakura was unable to actually visualize a face to the body. Just short dark hair. With out her knowledge, Sakura began to scream. She was unable to comprehend her own words, her mind was cluttered with over a thousand emotions. Pain, suffering, anger, hate…loss, no one particular word would be able to express her current sensation. _

_Why was this happening….Was this a dream? No….she clearly felt physical pain. Her arms throbbed and her legs were weak. To her demise, this was all too real. Her chest was tight, Sakura felt as if she had a ton of bricks pilled upon her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Her eyes flashed toward the woman's pale lips, they moved slowly. Almost as if they were both stuck in slow motion. She was still unable to hear a single word. Her eyes traced each movement of her lips with precision. 'I Forgive you.' She spoke. Her vision blurred almost immediately with another onslaught of tears. _

_She managed to find enough strength to yell out a name. Blank….Why is she saying a name….but she can not hear it? The woman's head bobbed to the side in order to face Sakura completely. Her lips moved inaudibly once more, just barely making any sound. _

"_Run….Sak…ura." After her last words the last bit of life left her eyes. The glossy orbs becoming dull and lifeless. _

_She shrieked the unknown name once more, her voice wrapped in hate, sadness and pain. The woman was dead laying motionless before her, leaving this world for good. Her body started to shake in panic, her cheeks were streaked with tears. "I'm so sorry." She looked up into the blackened sky once more her vision beginning to deplete completely. 'Forgive me…' Her mind blanked out. Dizziness took over and forced her body to fall to the ground. ' _

Knocking. Loud knocking ripped Sakura from her dream…..a dream. More or less a night mare. She sat upright and shook her head frantically. It was all too vivid. The Knocking began once more only a little harder. She stood up and growl slipping past her lips. She still wore the clothing from last night. She stretched and scratched the back of her neck. She must have had at least sixteen hours of sleep.

She turned the doors handle and opened the door, to be greeted by a Chunnin messenger.

"Ohayo! Sakura san." She blinked twice.

"Ohayo. What can I do for you so early in the morning?" She fought back a yawn out of respect. She suns rays were peaking over the Hokage monument from a far.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to have an audience with you as soon as possible. She was hoping to see you with in the half hour."

"So early in the morning?" The Chunnin nodded vigorously.

"She said it was a pressing matter and refuses your denial to the meeting."

"Alright. I will be heading to the Hokage tower now."

The Chunnin gave a short bow and with a swift good bye turned running, most likely more messages to relay. The rejuvenated Kunoichi took in a deep breath. She went to the bath room, with no time to shower brushed her teeth and washed her face. She retied her bun, took one last look in the mirror and grew sad. Not only did she feel pathetic, she looked pathetic. Sakura was out of the house with twenty minutes to spare. She had a lot of time, so she took her time walking down the almost empty streets of Konoha. Street vendors were just beginning to set up shop. As she moved deeper into the village towards her destination, the streets felt less empty.

So the Slug queen wanted an audience with her this morning. But why? Sakura's hand held on to the hem of her medic skirt, squeezing the fabric to calm her sudden anxious feeling. Tsunade Sensei has not spoken to the pink haired kunoichi in a long time. Well….She really shouldn't be referring her to 'Sensei' anymore. Tsunade was just another person that had forgotten Sakura since the returning of Sasuke Uchiha. She had no more training from the woman. No missions specifically for her and no more personal conversations and hang out sessions.

Sakura admits, at first she was hurt by this fact. But now….she feels it was only expected. Tsunade sama was after all just like everyone else to her. A liar. All those promised friend ships were nothing but lies. Sakura saw people for who they really were. She finally reached the front entrance to the tall tower. She ignored the nervous swirl of butterflies in her stomach and pushed through the doors.

Shizune stood looking at some paper work near the front desk. She was quick to spot Sakura's entrance and began walking towards the Kunoichi. She had no smile, just a look more serious then she could remember.

"Sakura. Ohayo. Tsunade is very busy today so she can see you now." Shizune turned towards the stairs beckoning for Sakura to fallow.

"Alright. Shizune sempai, may I ask what the sudden interest in seeing me was?"

"Sorry Sakura, its not my place telling you anything really. You will just have to wait to see what the Hokage wants from you." _'Oh well that's comforting to hear' _Sakura thought to her self. Something was wrong. And she was almost sure she didn't want to find out. They stopped at the fourth floor door. Shizune gave a short knock that was quickly replied with a 'Come in' from the other side.

As soon as they both entered the room Shizune was dismissed with the wave of a pale hand. The medic left with out argument, an unsettling look painted in her eyes.

"Sit down Sakura. This may take a while." Tsunade sat straight in her desk. An empty bottle of sake stationed at its usual spot. Her eyes looked hard and cold. Sakura could tell the Tsunade was fighting off the ever lasting hangover. Another night of heavy drinking no doubt.

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"You are no longer a Shinobi." Silence. A complete dead silence took over the room. Sakura did not move and inch. She wasn't quite sure if she heard that properly.

"Sakura. There was really no easy way to tell you." Tsunade was cut off by Sakura, her voice slow and steady.

"Hold on. What do you mean 'No longer a Shinobi?' What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Its exactly how it sounds I'm sorry to say. You see. For the past five months I've been monitoring you. I was receiving complaints about you being sent on missions with your team. In fact, to put it simply you were being reported as 'In the way'." Sakura snapped, her voice on edge.

"What the hell is this Tsunade sensei! What do you mean I was reported? I have done nothing but work and work. I don't understand what's going on!" Tsunade shook her head slowly, letting out a low breathe. She stood from her seat and went towards a cabinet and took out another Sake bottle.

"I am afraid that your requests to become Jounin have been denied. We find that you are not suited for the Shinobi title. You have shown much disappointment to your team for the last while. From the sounds of things you lack the skill to keep up with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Not to forget Sai."

"Tsunade! Do you know how ludicrous this all sounds? Naruto is already a Jounin….Naruto for gods sake!

I have only ever worked to be the strongest medic Shinobi I could ever become!"

"And you are a strong medic! But that is all." Sakura paused. Her eyes on the verge of spilling tears.

"Tsunade sensei….how….how could you say such a thing? Its not true…"

"Sakura. Lets face the hard cold facts." The blonde Kage leaned against the back window, swishing the liquor back and forth in its bottle. "The reason I brought you hear today is because you are being given two choices. You are no longer needed on Team Kakashi. I had to make a decision. Keep you on a team that needs nothing from you what so ever. Or remove you from them completely."

"Well then why not just transfer me to a-!"

"I will be getting to that Sakura. Now quiet." Sakura's chest heaved. Anger and pain hit her hard. What on earth is going on?

"I am not going to transfer you because your strengths are not needed. You have no place on any other squad I can think of. Even teaching at the Academy would be useless. As I said before, you really on have two choices here Sakura. The first choice is simple. You no longer will take part in any offence shinobi skill missions. Your occupation will consist of you working at the hospital. Nursing the elderly and daily patients."

"Your mad Tsunade! Your mad!" Sakura shook her head. Work at the hospital for life? What? No…..That's not the reason why she became a ninja.

"Am I? Or am I concerned about having wasted space on this villages Shinobi teams?" Ouch. That stung. Sakura couldn't be more confused.

"And the second choice…..may I fucking ask what that might be?"

"Watch your tongue with me child. Your second choice may not be so simple. But the better of the choices. You must give up your title and shinobi head band permanently." Sakura couldn't help the laugh of almost insanity that escaped her lips. Tsunade never took her eyes off the Kunoichi.

"Two choices? That's one choice. Both consist of giving up everything I am….Tsunade. Why? I was your student….You taught me everything. I know everything you know….why would you be belittling me like this?"

"Everything I know? No. Don't take me for a fool Sakura. Your words are contempt against your Kage. For even to think or consider you are as strong as me. There is a reason I am Hokage Sakura."

"Do you really think I am that much of a waste Tsunade? How could you….I thought of all people you would still be a friend."

"No you are not a complete waste Sakura. I am trying to help you. You are not strong enough for this type of work….do you understand?" She grit her teeth in hate and snarled.

"Understand? Yeah I fucking understand. Your destroying me. Everything."

"There is a condition Sakura…..In which means, if you choose to stay a Shinobi." Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her fists clenched, set upon her knees. A condition?

"So….what your saying is I actually do have two choices now…" Tsunade nodded.

"You could say that, but I am sure it is not something you will like very much."

"What is it." She sat upright. Strong, not showing any fear towards the older woman.

"You still remember my Rebirth Jutsu I presume? Well then, as you know I can not use the Jutsu any longer because it will most likely bring my death. When I taught you this I told you of the gravity this Jutsu holds. Once you have used this particular Jutsu it severs off several receptors to your inner organs. It leaves permanent damage on a females organs. Ino Yamanaka has used the re birth Jutsu I taught you both a year ago. She now does not have a uterus capable of holding a child. The village is expecting to have an Uchiha heir, but we are at a fix. Your only hope to stay a shinobi is to be the bearer of Uchiha Sasuke's children, and render them completely to Ino Yamanaka and Uchiha Sasuke after birth. You will not be in the picture any more then that. The children will never know that you are the true mother. Uchiha Sasuke has decided Ino to be the sole care giver."

Sakura's heart stopped. She couldn't believe her ears. Carry Uchiha Sasuke's children. Impossible. A tear fell from her eye. She was not being demoted because of her strength…..Tsunade wants to use her as a tool….as a surrogate mother!

"You didn't bring me hear to tell me I can no longer be a shinobi did you…..You brought me here to tell me I have to carry Sasuke's children. No….Never in gods name will I do such a thing. Sasuke would never agree to that anyhow!" Tsunade looked angry. Her eyes also narrowed towards Sakura.

"On the contrary. It has already been discussed with the council as well as Sasuke. As far as they know, this is happening. No choices."

"I never gave permission to this! I have my rights!"

"Your still seventeen. Since your parents death, I being your sensei and Hokage received your parental rights. I have already said yes." Sakura stood from her chair, the wooden frame toppling over. Her body shook with anger.

"YOU LIED TO ME! I have no choices here! You are using me like a puppet! Well I am not yours or that dam Sasuke Uchiha's either!….What kind of madness is this Tsunade….I am a person. A shinobi. Not some pathetic tool to use for your will and that pathetic village prince!" Tsunade barked with laughter.

"If this were two years ago you would have dropped and opened your legs faster then a door." Her eyes flashed with hate. What a vile thing to say….from the Hokage no less!

"How could you say that! He has only made me suffer! And I have realized it. I am not going to sit back and let the person that destroyed me, use me like a piece of trash."

"This is the real world Sakura! Humans have to face these situations all the time. We are not so lucky to be able to say no. And neither are you. I made the mistake of thinking you would say yes. Making you believe you had a choice was not the greatest ideas I ever had. But now that you know the truth. You have to face it.

The Uchiha are our strongest clan. There is only one hope in our village for the clan to stay strong and to continue. And that's Sasuke. He has agreed with the elders he would only bare children if you were the birth giver. And only the birth giver. My head is on the line with you! I told them there would not be a problem. You are making things awfully difficult Sakura."

" I will not be his filthy whore! All you are worried about is your job! That is it! Well Tsunade, you are out of luck. There is no god in this world that will put me through another hell because of that man Uchiha! I have already lost enough!" Tsunade stood from her seat and faced the window behind her. Her finely manicured hand rested on the glass.

"I am sorry to say Sakura the agreement can not be broken. The Uchiha clan will be reborn. And you are the only choice he made. Agree now or drastic measures will be taken."

"No. I will be eighteen in one month. Then I will have complete power over my choices!" Sakura turned ready to leave. Her boots stomped into the carpeted floor, tears of anger still flooding her eyes. Tsunade sighed.

"That is why the plans will be gone through very soon." Sakura gasped. Just as she was about to question the blondes words she was surrounded by Anbu. Sakura was hit with a sleep Jutsu and became weak in seconds. With her body becoming numb she fell limp in unknown arms, voices were barely heard. She could understand in only muffled increments.

"Bring…. - room. I will notify him."

* * *

A/N- So basically. This is really how i wanted my frist story to go. But i couldnt figure out how to write it. So NOW I AM D; Trying too at least. Anyhow. The next chapters will be up. I Promise! I finally got internet today, so i can get back to work. I also paid all my bills -_- so im not working my butt off so much any more :D

Anyhow. I should have chapter two re done and finished by the end of today or tomorrow!

Ja ne!


End file.
